6teen: Let the game begin
by john Germoxican
Summary: What happens when you mix 6teen and Saw together? Read to find out.
1. Bathroom

**This story has been in the works for the last three years, I started right after saw and 6teen ended. It was not an easy thing to write, but god did I love writing it. This is my first M rated story, and I hope during the time when this story gets updated with chapters, you will be along for the twisted ride. Here is 6teen: Let the game begin.**

**-John Germoxican**

Jude wakes up and finds himself in a dark room with something around his ankle, it was a chain. "What's going on?" Jude panicked and confused. "Somebody get me out of here!" Jude tried pulling on the chain.

"You can't get out." said a voice. "Who's there?" Jude asked. "A person that woke up before you did." The voice said, very calmly. "What have you been doing since you got in here?" Jude asked. "Been trying to find a light switch." The voice said. "Found it."

The sound of the light switch being turned on was music to Jude's ears. The lights turned on bright and caused a little blindness to both of the guys, as the bright lights tuned down, both guys were able to see the room, and each other, the room was just a disgusting bathroom, but near the mirror was a t.v. "Who are you?" Jude asked the stranger, who was wearing a red shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a shirt showed a M on it. "My name is Max Ryan." He said. "What's your name?" Max asked. "Jude." Jude answered.

Just before they can say anything else, the T.V. turned on, and it showed a puppet looking at them. "Hello Jude and Max." The puppet said their names. "You may not know me, but I know you. Jude, for years, you been tricking little kids trying to get money from the fountain, and they end up falling in. Your pranks have gone too far. You also didn't clean up the back rooms of Stick It, causing it to close." Max looked at Jude. "That gross, man." Jude laughed embarrassed. The puppet continued to talk. "Enough about you, Jude; Max, you come to this place to start a new school life, but why is it you came to this place, are you hiding something? I know a lot about your past, and the school that you left, you left for a reason." Max looked stunned, he couldn't believe that the puppet knew about his dark past. "The reason both of you are brought here today is that I want to play a game. You will be stuck here unless you can find the key to your freedom, the only way how you can find the key is the problem, but the way to find it is somewhere that you will not like. Follow your heart, you have two hours. Let the game begin." The T.V. Turned off.

"What's going on?" Jude asked. "It's a game." Max said. "I have a feeling that we are not the only ones in this game." Jude looked at Max. "You mean others are playing?" Max just nodded.

**What did you think so far, sorry for it being short, but remember, I wrote this 3 years ago.**


	2. Jonsey's three test

Jonsey woke up in what looked like to be a basement. "Where am I?" he said. Jonsey got up and realized that on his left arm, was a metal bracelet that covered his wrist to his elbow., and it had three lights on it. "Why is this thing on my arm?" He began trying to get the thing off his arm, but it was no use, he needed a key to open it. "This is worse then Robbie holding onto my arm."

As he sat down, he felt something big in his pocket and decided to take it out, it was a tape recorder. "Something weird is going on, and it's like a horror movie of some sort." Jonsey said. He began to play it.

"Hello Jonsey." an old man's voice said."Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the one they call Jigsaw. The device on your arm is an explosive device, enough to blow an entire room to hell. If you want the device off your arm, then you, then you have to play my game. There are three test that you have to go through. The first test will test your hatred on those who messed with you. The second test will see how much you care about family. Finally, the last test will see how much you care about the person you love."

Jonsey realized who he meant by the last one."Nikki, you son of a bitch, what did you do for her!?" Jonsey forgot he was yelling at a tape recorder. "If you want to save the one you love, you must complete the tests. Live or die, the choice is yours." The tape ended, and Jonsey threw the tape recorder to the wall. Just at as he threw it, the door with the words Test of hatred were on the door and the door opened. "Here it goes, for Nikki. Jonsey went inside the room and the door closed behind him.

**This is short, but the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
